Sabbatical
by Iluvff
Summary: A little romance, conflict, hurt/comfort, and trouble for our favorite second-in-command. Be sure to read the second Author's Note at the beginning of Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**SABBATICAL**

By Lori ©2017

 _Author's Note, 1_ _: The obligatory disclaimer that Hawaii Five-0 (1968-1980) and its characters depicted here are not original to me. This story is written for the enjoyment of the original show's fans and not for profit or material gain. The story idea, though, is original to me and is protected. LBH, 2017_

 _Author's Note, 2_ _: My story below features an original character I created, Dr. Kay Oliver. If you have seen any of James MacArthur's movies, you might remember "The Truth About Spring" from 1964 in which he starred with Hayley Mills as his love interest. As I imagined this storyline, Kay is played (in my mind and hopefully in yours) by an older Hayley Mills. Get ready for a little romance, conflict, hurt/comfort, and trouble for our favorite second-in-command._

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _ **[1979]**_

Danny and Duke left the Kalaki household with no more than they had walked in with—lots of questions but no answers. Oh, well, the routine of police work meant hitting a lot of dead ends before getting to the mother lode. They'd keep asking their questions until they asked somebody who knew an answer or two.

But they couldn't complain about being thrust back out into the sunshine. It was a beautiful day, especially on this street, with its larger-than-average manicured lawns and larger-than-average houses. This was a neighborhood Danny knew well. Although it was high-end, he had actually spent a good deal of time here, at least until several months ago.

Upon leaving, as Duke drove them slowly down the street that would take them out of the subdivision, Danny silently searched just beyond where his eyes could see for a particular home on the circle.

 _Would there be a 'for sale' sign out front?_ he wondered. _The grass is probably grown up around it—no, I forgot she uses a lawn service. It will be sad to see it all closed up. Lots of good memories there._ Duke didn't know it, but melancholy was settling in on his companion, even on this bright day in paradise.

As the Five-O sedan came closer to the home he sought, Danny's heart leapt in his chest as he saw a familiar car parked in the driveway, and the garage door open. He had driven by before, although it had been a while, and her car was always shuttered behind closed garage doors. As they drew near, Danny sat up a little straighter in the front seat to get a better view. _The house looks more open. Is she back?_

Duke noticed Danny's neck-stretching interest in one of the neighborhood's homes and asked, "See somethin', bruddah?"

Danny heard Duke speaking to him but didn't catch what he said. He was suddenly very preoccupied with the sight of a beautiful lady stepping out of the home's front door. _There she is,_ he thought, as he spotted a lady in a muumuu, with blond hair falling down just below her shoulders. _She's back._

"Danny? What are you lookin' at?" Duke spoke again.

"Just admiring the view, Duke." Danny adjusted himself back into his seat in the car, smiled broadly, but then caught himself, and the melancholy returned.

 **5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O**

Kay Oliver had been busy all day, and she was tired. Still suffering from jetlag, she nevertheless had spent the better part of the day opening up the house, cleaning and airing it out.

Most people in this neighborhood had maids to do that work, but she never had. She could barely afford the house, not a maid to go with it. Besides, she enjoyed doing the manual labor herself; she felt it gave her mind a much-needed break and her body some exercise. Besides, living alone, she never created a mess that couldn't be ordinarily overcome on a Saturday with some elbow grease and a little music for inspiration.

Today, Kay reveled in just being home. She had missed it and had missed Hawaii. Although British by birth, she had warmly adopted the 50th United State after accepting a job teaching literature at the University of Hawaii.

As she stood at her kitchen counter, she reflected on all the things that had happened in the last year and all that she had missed while she was away. Her reverie was interrupted, though, by the ringing of her front doorbell. _Who would that be? Nobody knows I'm back._

By the time she got to the front door, Kay was convinced her unexpected caller had to be a neighbor. She looked down at herself and winced that she looked less than attractive in her large muumuu after a day of tidying up. Determined to smile and thwart all probing questions about where she'd been or anything else she deemed private, she cheerfully answered her door.

Opening it wide to make her greeting, Kay stopped in her tracks, frozen with surprise as she recognized her visitor. He stood respectfully on the top step and smiled tightly, as though he were not quite sure how, or if, he would be received.

"Hi," was all he spoke.

"Danny!" Her tone was soft but emphatic. Her heart jumped with excitement, then raced, along with her thoughts as her logical mind started to click through various scenarios. _What do I do? He's not supposed to know I'm here!_ Belying her inner panic, she smiled back at him. _What do I say?_ Stumbling on the words, she uttered, "I can't believe you're here!"

In a friendly manner, Danny returned her thought. "I think I could say the same thing. I thought you were in England?" As happy as he was that she was back, he was confused by her return.

"I… I have been. I just got back yesterday," she mumbled, as she nervously straightened her loose strands of hair. "How did you know I was back?" Kay honestly wanted to know. _Has he been keeping tabs on me? What does he know?_

"This is going to sound really corny," Danny began, "but I was in the neighborhood. Seriously, earlier today I was a few houses down interviewing a witness in a case we're handling, and I saw your car, and then I saw you in the doorway. I was… surprised! I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I dropped by for a few minutes."

Danny hoped for an invitation in, but instead he just received a stunned look. She didn't know what to say, so he plunged ahead and said, "May I come in?"

As awkward as this was, Kay knew better than to be—and wouldn't want to be—so discourteous as to say no. "Oh, yes, of course," as she let go of the door, stepped aside and walked further into the house, leaving Danny to close the door behind himself. "Actually, I'm embarrassed to have you come in. I've been cleaning all day, and I'm a mess," she mentioned truthfully. "You probably would want to keep your distance," she chuckled uneasily. "After all, you're still all dressed up. You must have just come from work." _You look great, Danny. I missed you._ "You look… great!"

"Thanks. You don't look a mess at all, Kay. You look beautiful, as always," he said sincerely, giving her a shy version of his trademark crooked smile. After a moment, though, his brow folded into that familiar crinkle, and he looked a little puzzled, "But I don't ever remember seeing you in a muumuu. I didn't know you even owned one."

Using her hands to flutter the floppy dress a little, "I guess I couldn't wait to get back into the tropical lifestyle," Kay said self-consciously. "Uh… come to the dining room, Danny, and have a seat. I can get us both some juice. Sorry, I don't have anything else to offer you at the moment. The cupboards are pretty empty," as she scooted away toward the kitchen.

Danny followed her as far as the dining table, pulled out a chair, and took a seat as she stalled in the kitchen. "I don't need anything, thank you. I want to hear more about your visit back home."

Kay meandered awkwardly toward the dining room and took a seat across from Danny as he spoke further, "I was sorry to hear about your brother-in-law's death, but I was glad you called to tell me."

"Yes," she answered as she dropped her head apologetically. "I'm sorry about that. I was upset, and I just needed someone to talk to. Lucky you, I picked someone on the other side of the world—and in the middle of the night!"

"I'm used to being up at all hours, and hey, it was YOUR phone bill!" he laughed. She laughed, too—the first real emotion she openly showed in the conversation. After a moment, he became more solemn and asked, "How's your sister doing?"

Despite the sad topic, Kay kept her chin up, literally and emotionally. "As well as she can. Elizabeth and Harry were so close, but he had been so sick. It's really a sad time for her." Furrowing her brow, she looked down to stare into her juice and pondered aloud, "I hated leaving her, even for a few weeks."

"A few weeks? You mean… you're going back?" The disappointment was plain in Danny's tone as he dreaded confirmation.

Hesitantly, she answered, "Yes, I've got to. You see, she needs me…, for a little while longer, anyway."

They were silent for a while, each lost in their own thoughts, mostly sad ones.

Danny finally broke through the gloomy atmosphere, saying, "Why don't you bring her here? Hawaii's a great place to get away from it all, or so I've heard…," with a smile.

Laughing at first at his attempt at humor, she then turned serious, "Yes, but she has so much legal business to take care of in England, now that he's gone." Brightening up again, she added, "And besides, I'm getting a lot of research done on my sabbatical from the University. I've drafted four chapters for my book, and my editor is very pleased. And so am I—you know, publish or perish—that's the life of a university professor."

"That's what I hear." Conflicted about her determination to leave Hawaii again so soon, Danny implied agreement. "But your sabbatical—it was sort of sudden, wasn't it? I don't remember you telling me that you had applied. I thought that sort of thing took a lot of planning in advance."

Hesitating again, she defended, "Well, ordinarily it does, but with my brother-in-law's illness, the University exercised some flexibility so I could go home for a while-you know, for my sister's sake."

Danny's interrogation antenna tuned in quickly to her discomfort in answering that question. "So…, why did you come back?"

Even without the detective skills that Danny possessed, it wasn't hard for Kay to recognize the resignation with which he asked the question. It made her sad to make him sad, as how much she cared for him flooded over her as they sat and talked. _Why does this have to be so hard? Maybe I shouldn't have come back at all, not until it was all over._

"I have to take care of some things at the campus in order to be away for a little longer, and I wanted to open up my house. There is a visiting professor coming who is going to rent it from me for a semester." She smiled as best she could, under the circumstances.

"Oh," he said. It seemed an acceptable and plausible explanation, if a little weak—nothing a good investigator couldn't poke holes in if he wanted to, but he wasn't inclined to at the moment.

She chattered nervously on for quite a while, with Danny interrupting with questions or observations or comments about what had been going on with her or him. They spent at least an hour this way, happily talking as the old friends that they were.

Then, running out of seemingly mundane things to say, they sat for a few uncomfortable minutes without saying anything, until Danny made a decision. It was time to press his case. "So, Kay, um…why did you break up with me, again?"

With the sudden change in topic, she was dumbfounded. _What? Don't make me answer that. Things were going so well._ "I thought we talked that all out before I left. I was going to be away for a while, and I just didn't think it was fair for you to have to wait for me while I was in England with Elizabeth."

"Yeah, that's what you said then, too." Danny looked accepting of the answer but was none too convinced.

The breakup had been sudden, unexpected. Their relationship was built on a long-ago friendship re-blossomed as a blissful romance of close to a year. They saw each other every day, which was often difficult given his work schedule with Five-O. Their love was admitted and monogamous. Then Kay inexplicably opened a chasm between them by talking about returning home to England to stay, without him. No reason given, except the illness of her brother-in-law and the needs of her sister—important, yes, but a reason to give up one's life, livelihood, and love of all time? He couldn't understand it yet couldn't stop her.

With all the gentleness he could muster, he persisted in his pursuit of understanding the mysterious breakup. It had haunted him ever since she left. "I don't think I ever, ever really understood. We were great together, at least I thought we were—I know I was happier than I'd been in a long, long time."

Drawing closer to her beautiful face, he softly spoke, "Kay, I've known you off and on for over 20 years. Maybe I've waited for you for 20 years, I don't know, but I would have waited for you a while longer. In fact, I did wait for you. There's been no one else for me since you left." Frustration growing, his voice grew louder as he leaned back in his chair, "And now you're back, you didn't even call to say hello, and you're just going to turn around and leave again?"

Kay just sat and stared at him, her heart soft but her voice mute. At her silence, he finally allowed, dejectedly, "I guess I should take a hint, huh?"

Tears filled her blue eyes as she saw the pain reflected in his. "I told you not to wait."

Out of breath from his stream of consciousness monologue, he nevertheless continued, unrelenting. "I know, but… I thought… maybe you'd give me… another chance. What did I do wrong?" Danny was nearly pleading.

Kay put both her hands over her face and, through her tears, reassured him, "Nothing! You didn't do anything wrong. It was just… I just didn't think it was fair to you…."

"WHAT wasn't fair to me? Don't I get a say in this?" he implored.

In response, Kay again said nothing. After a few moments, she moved her hands down enough that she could see his face as it drew close to hers. All she could see were his gentle blue eyes, as clear as the Pacific. _I missed you so much_ , she she could stop herself, she heard herself say, "I missed you so much!"

As they had been since shortly after he arrived, Danny and Kay both held their seats at the dining table, but he was close enough to touch her face, pull it close to his, and kiss her passionately. She heard him say, "I love you, still."

Before she knew it, before she could stop it, Kay was lost—lost back in her memories of months ago when she was carefree and happy and so in love. She got lost in his eyes and his kisses and forgot everything and everyone else in the world.

Danny felt as though the months of her absence had melted away, never existed. The dull ache in his heart was gone for the first time in a long time. The pain of being left was forgotten in the pleasure of being together and feeling close. The woman he loved was here again, not halfway around the world, running away from him. He had to hold on to her this time!

As they kissed across the table, Danny slowly rose to his feet without ever taking his lips from hers. With his hands holding her face, he brought her to her feet as well. They continued to kiss as his hands caressed her tousled hair, then her shoulders, and down the back of her ridiculously large muumuu. Kay felt his touch and kissed him back, loving the love that he was still willing to give her, forgetting all there was in the world other than the two of them. Danny then encircled his hands around the sides of her waist and drew her body to him so that they were as close as two could be.

Suddenly, in the midst of a passionate kiss, Danny drew his face back away from hers, without completing the kiss, and opened his eyes. Kay's eyes were closed, enjoying the moment, but then she opened them at his pause. Danny's hands now held the small of Kay's back but had stopped their passionate roving.

His eyes went wide with shock. Kay was momentarily oblivious to what was wrong, until she stopped to realize… how close they physically were. Close enough to know….


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Kay!" Danny practically shouted at her.

A dazed, frightened Kay drew herself back and away from him.

"You're pregnant!" Danny bellowed out in shock.

Kay mentally kicked herself for letting him get so physically close, close enough to press against her blossoming belly under the muumuu. She covered her mouth with her hands as if to await a huge explosion, as she stared at him and said nothing.

"You are! You're pregnant! Why didn't you tell me?" he exclaimed as she stood away at arm's length from him.

"Oh, Danny! Please! It's not what you think!" she defended. As he backed away, she tried to grab his hands, to get his full attention while also fending off the hurtful accusations that she knew were coming her way.

"It's not what I think? You're having a baby, aren't you?" His stance was of one ready to do battle, convinced his honor had been violated—one who had a right to be upset and knew it.

"Yes, but…." _Listen to me, please._ "Danny, please…"

He turned away in frustration and then back again in retort. "What? You're having a baby… You didn't want me to know… You break up with me and leave Hawaii suddenly… You don't call me when you come back…." Danny's mind was racing, all thoughts leading toward an unhappy conclusion.

She ran her hands through her hair in exasperation. "Oh, why did you have to find me? I was supposed to slip in and out of town without your knowing. That was the plan!"

"Why did you need a PLAN?" he said loudly, accusingly.

She reacted now with defiance. "Danny, now listen to me! This is MY child, and my choice was to keep it a secret from you. Don't ask me questions I can't answer!"

Danny started to pace around the room as he talked, moving his arms animatedly, angrily. "How complicated can this be? You're going to have a baby. You didn't want to tell me because… I AM the father, or… because I'm NOT?!"

Kay followed him at his every step, as she pleaded, softly, calmly now. "Danny… would you please just go away and forget about all this? I want to come back to Hawaii next fall and start fresh… I just need some more time…."

"You're not answering my question!" he insisted loudly.

"Don't ask me…."

"I'm asking! Answer me!" he yelled.

Rarely had Danny been so angry, especially at a woman. She had taken something from him that was very special. But what was it? Was it the trust he thought they shared? Or was it that the child was his and he was somehow deemed too unfit a man to have anything to do with his child and its mother?

The answer came all too quickly. "It's not yours!" she shrieked, as she began to cry. Then more softly, she said, "I'm sorry, Danny."

Danny stepped back and studied her as he stood a quiet moment to take in what she had said. Then more quietly, he spoke to her. "So, you were cheating on me when we were together."

"No, I wasn't! I swear I wasn't!" She was trying very hard to convince him, but her words were contradictory.

Danny's sense of betrayal heightened. "Then what is this? Whose child is it? How do you know it's not mine?" He had to be sure. He couldn't leave yet, not knowing for sure.

"I just know. I do! I know for certain. Now I know how this looks, but please don't ask me anything else. You've got to believe me, I loved you, and I was faithful to you, always!"

Danny turned his back and walked a few steps away, just trying to order his thoughts and make sense of what he was hearing. "I think it's time I leave. Sorry to upset you, Kay. Have a good trip back to England." He rushed toward the front door where he had entered a couple of short hours ago and started down the front steps into the plush green yard. It had long ago gotten dark, and the lawn was not well lit.

Kay walked hurriedly but carefully toward the front door to follow him. "Danny! Danny! Don't go yet." Hesitantly, she added, "You're right, you deserve to hear the whole story."

"You told me not to ask you any more questions!" he called from the front lawn. "And I've heard enough for one day! Besides, you apparently have moved on—so should I!"

Kay stood in the open front doorway of her home with her hand propped on the door, yelling towards him in the front lawn. "Danny, do you want to know whose child this is?! Do you, really? No, you don't! Why should it matter to you now? You've just written me off!"

Danny was feeling quite ill with both himself and her now, and it was reflected in his brusque words. "The evidence is very, very clear. You couldn't hide it from me once you were back—you should have realized that!"

Danny and Kay argued like this for quite a while, screaming questions and counter-questions back and forth loudly, yet without answers, disturbing the neighborhood at this late hour with a blur of indistinguishable shouting. Kay wouldn't let Danny leave, but neither could she bring herself to bare the entire truth to him.

By now, Danny had worn circles in the grassy carpet of the front lawn, pacing. His final volley to her before he was determined to leave all this behind him was, "So, are you going to tell me who it is? Huh? Someone here? Someone back home in England? Tell me!"

"No, not now! Not after all this! Elizabeth knows—she's the only one who matters." She was furious, livid that he would believe the worst of her and continue to question her about something she could not share.

"Elizabeth? What has she got to do with this? Or, is she just your confidante, or your confessor?"

"Go ahead, think the worst, because you wouldn't believe the bloody truth if I told you! You've made your decision! You've judged me!" She trudged down a couple of the steps toward the front lawn to approach him, daring him to ask her more.

"Kay, was this all in the works when you left Hawaii months ago? Had you already planned to meet with someone in England" he asked spitefully.

Kay stood on the steps as Danny wandered in the front yard, both yelling back and forth. Without their notice, an HPD squad car with two officers inside rode up silently and stopped in front of Kay's house. The loud argument continued as the feuding couple ignored the presence of the car and its officers, at least until they had stepped out of the vehicle and approached Kay and Danny.

"Excuse me. There seems to be a problem here. Are you the homeowner?" Officer Tom Tolson spoke up firmly as he approached Kay.

Although she could not cover how upset she was, Kay tried to dry her tears, turned on the lamp on the front of the house so she was illuminated well enough to be seen by the officers and answered respectfully from the front steps, "I am. My name is Kay Oliver."

"Ms. Oliver, your neighbors called us. They were concerned about your safety, and the yelling and noise…. Who is this man in your yard?" Officer Osaka had taken a defensive position away from both combatants as backup, with his eye particularly cued for any sign of trouble from the man in the yard.

Dan Williams could not be seen well enough to be identified, as it was too dark in the area where he was standing. With Officer Tolson's question, he stepped forward out of the shadows and identified himself, "It's Dan Williams." Still angry, he put his hands on his hips in an uncharacteristically self-important manner to cover his embarrassment at having HPD called on him.

Officer Tolson immediately saw the face as he identified himself. "Mr. Williams! Sorry, we didn't recognize you." Definitely uncomfortable with the situation, Tolson pushed forward with his duty. "Still, there's apparently a problem here. Would either of you care to explain what's going on?"

Making eye contact with each other, neither Kay nor Danny spoke up. Finally, Dan turned to see the location of Officer Osaka behind him and then addressed Tolson. "No, I don't think so."

Osaka stepped up from the curb to speak to Danny privately, as Tolson turned to speak separately to Kay. "Sir, we do apologize but we need to follow procedure. Do you live at this residence?"

"No." Danny was immensely irritated that the evening had come to this, and it showed in his terse tone.

Respectfully, Osaka continued the uncomfortable questions. "Sir, I know that you're usually armed. Are you armed now?"

"I am," as Dan nonchalantly opened his suit jacket just enough to let Osaka see that the loaded gun was safely in its holster.

Osaka nodded toward Dan, then toward Tolson.

Tolson spoke to Kay quietly. "Ms. Oliver, are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm upset, but I'm fine. We were just … arguing." From the distance, she stared at Danny from underneath her now scattered blond curls with worry and trepidation.

Officer Tolson read the concern in her eyes. "Ma'am, do you feel threatened by Mr. Williams?"

Suddenly aware of how fearful she must look, she rushed to explain, "No, no! He would never hurt me. It's just a misunderstanding. If he would just stay and let me explain…."

"Perhaps another time." Tolson decisively turned now toward Danny and Officer Osaka and spoke up so all parties could hear. "Mr. Williams, Ms. Oliver, I think it would be best if Mr. Williams left the premises for now. You're both angry, and maybe you should take some time to settle down before continuing this conversation. Whatever it is, it will probably make a lot more sense in the light of day. And the neighborhood will benefit from the peace and quiet. OK?"

After a brief moment of contemplation, Danny shifted on his feet and casually agreed, as if it didn't really matter to him. "Sure. I'm outta here. Good night, officers."

Danny took deliberate steps toward his car, but stopped short of it. He turned halfway around to look at Kay for a moment. As she looked tearfully at him, and the HPD officers eyed him watchfully, he calmly walked over to her, stepped up to the top step where she was standing and kissed her on the cheek. "Good-bye, Kay."

"Danny! Don't leave! Officers, don't make him leave. We need to talk…" she implored.

"Not tonight, Ms. Oliver. I think this is best for everyone," Tolson explained.

In no time it seemed, Danny was backing out of the driveway.

Kay burst into tears, re-entered her house, and closed and locked the door.

Officers Tolson and Osaka looked at each other, breathed a visible sigh of relief, headed toward their squad car and drove away.

5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O

 **[Two hours later.]**

"We can't get him out yet. He's trapped in there by the steering column and the dashboard," the fireman told officers Osaka and Tolson. "We're working as fast as we can, though. He needs to get to the hospital."

Tolson stood by with his clipboard, letting the fireman do the work they trained for, as he filled out the vehicle accident report. "He's lucky he didn't hit anyone else and that the car didn't take a dive down the side of the mountain. Auwe! What a night!"

Osaka neared the wrecked automobile resting next to a tree and peered inside around the fireman to try to get a good look at the unconscious driver. "Tom, you're the senior officer. You get to make the call and get 'The Man' out of bed. Somebody's gotta give him the bad news. He would want to know, wiki-wiki."

Officer Tolson raised his face up to the black sky and closed his eyes. "Yeah, better get it over with."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

The big black Mercury screeched to a halt near the accident scene, and Steve McGarrett bounded out in a hurry. He stopped long enough to take in a deep, shuddering breath as he scanned the accident scene and directly rushed toward the wreckage of the car. Out of his peripheral vision, he subconsciously noticed the two HPD officers but ignored their own approach toward him.

Tom Tolson stiffened as he quickly chased the new arrival on scene. "Mr. McGarrett! Sir, please! It's best if we let the fireman and paramedics do their work. As I said on your radio call, Mr. Williams is pinned in the car, and we've got to give them space to work to get him extricated." Tolson hesitated to reach out and physically restrain the head of the state police but was ready to do so, if that's what it took to get him to back away. Thankfully, McGarrett slowed to a stop in his tracks.

The already high tension on the scene rose exponentially for everyone with McGarrett's arrival. "So Danno's still in the car?" McGarrett focused momentarily on Tolson and Osaka with looks that could kill. "Bottom line: is he alive?" The words rushed out, although so painful to even think, more so to say.

Tolson nodded frantically, "Yes, sir. They would have notified us if his condition had changed since they've been working to free him."

McGarrett rushed him to any answers he might have. "What are the paramedics saying? And I want the truth. How bad is he hurt? Can they tell?"

So many questions at once. Trying to explain the facts while keeping his cool, Tolson answered, "The paramedics are giving him oxygen. His vitals are strong. They are working to get the lower part of his body freed. He is trapped, but his upper body looks mostly bruised and scraped." Tolson looked over to Osaka for confirmation, who reinforced his responses by nodding emphatically.

Wanting everything there was to know, Steve persisted further. "What about head injuries?"

Tolson shrugged. "Can't say, sir. He's unconscious."

McGarrett's mouth tightened and tensed. He looked around, as much as anything to keep his churning emotions hidden from the HPD officers. Suddenly, he again rushed toward the wreckage which so viciously entrapped his friend. Tolson and Osaka both grabbed him from behind by his arms.

"Sir, you can't help him right now. Let the rescue team do their work." Tolson hated when family members and friends showed up at accident scenes. It made a bad situation even more difficult, and even worse when the 'friend' was a superior officer with authority and a temper.

McGarrett stopped and stood in place then staggered back a couple of steps, knowing he was helpless to do anything for Danno's medical condition. He returned to what he knew best—being a cop.

Turning back to Tolson and Osaka with his hands on his hips, he ordered, "Okay. Tell me what the hell happened here, whatever you know about the accident, from the top."

Tolson took the lead in addressing the question—the first of many, he was sure. "As you can see, the road is wet from a light shower earlier. The sharp curves on this area of the Pali didn't help, I'm sure. It appears he lost control of the vehicle."

Feeling safer with the less emotional facts of the accident, Osaka stepped up to provide a summary. "He was alone in the car, and no other vehicles were involved. Single car accident," Osaka explained.

"Sir," Tolson necessarily interrupted, "unfortunately, it does look like speed was a factor in the crash. From the skid marks, we're estimating he was doing about 65, and around these mountain curves, that's way too fast."

Surprised and confused, Steve agreed, "Yeah. Yeah, it is. On the other hand, Danno's trained in high-speed driving…." He was lost in thought, trying to imagine what Danno could have been thinking, going that fast, being that reckless.

Officer Osaka thoughtfully considered that perhaps McGarrett would be pleased that Williams at least had not just wrecked his department's official car. "Thank goodness it wasn't his Five-O car. That sportscar is totaled."

Little did Osaka expect Steve to grimace at that realization. He did not know, as Steve poignantly did, how Danny loved his car. Steve almost wished for a moment it had been the Five-O car—being a larger car, Danno would have been safer from injury.

After a pause to collect himself, Steve couldn't help but wonder aloud at what was going on just yards away with his friend. "Why is this taking so long? Do they have all the equipment they need?"

Osaka answered, "They are using the hydraulic 'Jaws of Life' equipment, so he should be free soon. In the meantime, they are using tourniquets on both of his legs to control the bleeding."

Steve was suddenly more alarmed. "Tourniquets? Is it that bad? He's bleeding to death stuck in that car?!" as he pointed toward the center of activity.

"The tourniquets prevent him from bleeding out, sir," Tolson reassured.

"I know what tourniquets are used for, Officer!" McGarrett verbally slammed out. "I also know they are used when the limbs are hopelessly damaged and probably won't survive treatment!" Storming toward the rescue team at work at the car, he shouted, "C'mon, get him out of there now! He's bleeding to death!"

Suddenly, one of the fireman yelled to everyone in hearing distance, "He's free of the car! Let's move it! Pull him out! Everybody in place? Ready? One…, two…, three… !"

5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O

The Emergency Room doors at Queen's Hospital flew open-Steve McGarrett was coming through. He had not been able to ride in the ambulance with Danny. With two paramedics needing to continue his treatment on the way to the hospital, there just was not room. The ambulance had gone far ahead of him, so Danno was already here in the ER—somewhere.

Officers Tolson and Osaka had also amazingly beat him to the hospital. He noticed the two HPD officers and directed his steps quickly toward them. "Tom, where's Danno?"

Tom Tolson took the lead in answering and nodded toward a room down the hall. "They took him to that examination room when he was brought in."

"Is Dr. Bergman here yet?" Steve urgently wanted to know.

"I believe he's on his way in, sir." Trying to provide what little information he could about the patient's state, Tolson added, "There have been nurses and doctors going in and out of that room constantly, but no one's told us anything about his condition yet."

Scanning down the hallway, Steve saw Doc Bergman arrive via an elevator.

"Doc!" McGarrett shouted. "Do you know anything yet?" he asked as they approached one another.

"Steve, I just got here! Give me some time. I'll let you know something as soon as I can. Now please, stay put!" he said, as he swept past all three officers on his way to the examination room.

At that point, Duke came rushing into the Emergency Room and saw Steve immediately, still standing, too anxious to sit. Now that Duke was here, Steve was ready to dismiss the HPD officers. "Well, gentlemen, thank you for taking care of things tonight and getting Danno the help he needed. Be sure I get a copy of that accident report." With another deep, shuddering breath, he added, "Now I know you have a shift to complete, so…."

"Uh, Mr. McGarrett?" Tom Tolson hedged, not ready to be dismissed but not yet ready to be forthcoming with the rest of the story. Steve and Duke looked up at him expectantly, while Tom looked over at Osaka, who gave him a nod of complicity in what Tom was about to say next.

"Is there something else?" Steve asked.

"Yes, sir, I'm afraid there is," Tom conceded.

"Well, what is it?" An ugly notion occurred to Steve, and his straight shoulders slumped slightly at the thought. "Oh, no. Please don't tell me there was alcohol involved."

Hurriedly, Tom reassured, "Oh, no, no, sir. There was absolutely no evidence of that at all."

Steve sighed heavily in relief. "Thank goodness. So, what is it? There's more, obviously."

Hesitantly, Tom began. "Mr. McGarrett, this accident that Mr. Williams was involved in—well, this was actually the second time during the night that we encountered him on a call."

Steve was puzzled. "The second time? You mean he was on the scene of an earlier incident?"

"Not exactly that," Tolson admitted. "Around midnight, we got a call to Pauhali Drive about a noisy disturbance."

Duke looked surprised and said, "Steve, Danny and I were just in that neighborhood today. He seemed to be distracted, looking for something while we were there."

Regaining McGarrett's attention, Tolson continued, "The call was a domestic dispute between the lady of the house and a man on her property," he paused. "The man turned out to be Mr. Williams."

"What?" Steve was stunned and intrigued all at once.

A reluctant Tolson continued, "The neighbors called the police. I believe they were honestly afraid for the woman's safety, but it was apparently just an intense argument that got out of hand. The lady was crying, and Danny was angrier than I've ever seen him."

"What were they arguing about?" Duke asked.

"Neither of them would say. And it was pretty embarrassing for us, being called on a superior officer like that. But we followed procedure and eventually asked Mr. Williams to leave the premises, which he did, peacefully—in his sportscar."

"The car in which he crashed less than two hours later!" Steve pronounced heatedly, jabbing his finger in the air to make the point. Correlations and conclusions were forming in Steve's mind. "Who is this lady?"

Osaka answered, "Her name is Dr. Kay Oliver. She is a professor at the University." He looked over at his partner, who seemed surprised that Osaka knew so much about her. "I remember her from last year when I took some classes. I have her address and phone number. Would you like for us to contact her and investigate further?"

"Oh, no, no, I want to talk to this lady myself!" Steve insisted as he took the slip of paper on which was written her contact information. Looking up expectantly toward the officers again, Steve asked, "Is there anything else?"

"Just one more thing." Tolson pulled out a zippered plastic bag and handed it to Steve. "We took Mr. Williams' firearm from him while he was still pinned in the car and unconscious. We didn't want it floating around the hospital in his personal effects. Thought we'd give it to you for safe keeping."

Steve took it and gingerly looked at it through the clear plastic. Danno's piece-his constant companion, his protector, and a symbol of his responsibility as second-in-command of the state police. Steve almost choked on his appreciative response, as he gently handed the bag to Duke. "Good thinking, Officers. Thank you."

"We just hope that Mr. Williams will be all right. Give him our best."

"I certainly will."

As the officers began to depart, Steve called to them reassuringly, "And, gentlemen, you did the right thing on the domestic call. Danno knows that."

The two men nodded appreciatively and left the hospital, as Steve and Duke huddled together to speak quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Steve, this just doesn't sound like Danny. Do you know who the lady is?" Duke asked.

"I've heard him speak of her, maybe, I don't remember exactly. But it seems like it was all a long time ago. I didn't think he was involved with anyone seriously at the moment-and surely not seriously enough to almost get arrested for an angry domestic disturbance!"

The thought of one of his men being ejected by HPD from anyone's property as a personal threat was so outside of what he would expect of any of them, including Danny. Sure, he had his share of relationships that didn't turn out well, but Danny was always responsible and respectful of women. As far as Steve knew, his breakups were usually amicable.

As Steve pondered the possibilities of what could have happened to put Danny in the angry state that the officers reported, Duke interrupted, "You gonna call the lady?"

"You bet I am!" In Steve's mind, there was no question he would talk to her, but right now there were more pressing matters. "But not yet. It's not even dawn yet, and I want to know more about how Danno is. I'll wait a while…."

"Steve," Doc Bergman called as he walked up. "Duke."

"Doc! How is he?" Steve implored, hoping for good news.

"Gentlemen, follow me," as he motioned with his hands and led them through the double doors of the ER. Just inside, he stopped at an isolated nurses' station and turned around toward them. "Just trying to achieve some privacy. I've seen Danny. His condition is very serious." Steve and Duke looked at each other wordlessly, then back at Doc, who continued. "Luckily, his head injury is just a mild concussion. He has bruises and lacerations all over, but we don't believe so far that his internal organs are damaged. We'll still have to watch those for hemorrhaging, though."

Doc took a pause to collect himself, and Steve didn't make a single comment. He was still listening, still holding his breath because he knew there was more.

Doc then thoughtfully considered his words as he delivered the worst news. "The real issue is the condition of his legs. The bones in both of the lower legs—the tibia and the fibula-are broken. His right leg should heal eventually, but his left leg is much worse." Doc had been glancing back and forth between Steve and Duke as he spoke, but then he looked directly at Steve. "This left leg was virtually _crushed_ from the knee down. The bones are in several pieces, and the arteries are damaged." Bracing himself and his audience, Doc added, "He could lose it."

Duke winced and Steve closed his eyes at the prospect.

"I have an orthopedic surgeon coming in to see Danny any minute. A vascular surgeon is on his way, too. My guess is Danny will be in surgery within the hour. They'll have to see how much repair work is even possible. If the left leg can be repaired, this may be just the first of several surgeries to get him back on his feet." The good doctor and friend to this team shook his head in sorrow. "It's really an unfortunate injury for someone so athletic and active."

Steve stuttered out his first attempt at a response. He could barely speak. "But…, but his life…, his life is not in danger?" Despite the dire diagnosis, Steve sought out the bottom line.

"I wouldn't go that far, Steve," Doc answered cautiously. "The condition of his legs could cause all sorts of systemic problems, and as I said, we're still evaluating any damage to his internal organs. But, I'm optimistic, yes."

Duke could tell Steve was shaken, so he inserted his own thoughts. "But his leg…. Will the surgeons know before surgery if they can save it?"

"An educated guess, maybe, but it's probably a decision that will be made during surgery." Putting his hands reassuringly on the two men's shoulders, Doc reminded, "I'll be there. You know the decision will be made very carefully. Amputation is an option only if it can't be avoided to save Danny's life."

He continued, "You know, gentlemen, that is what is most important, that Danny lives, no matter what else happens." It was a statement that had to be made, Doc believed, to put into perspective the terrible prospect of the loss of a limb.

"I know, Doc." Steve paused to catch his breath and strengthen his voice. "Has he regained consciousness?"

Taking a deep, regretful, breath of his own, Doc sighed in a distressed way, "Yes."

"Why do you say it like that, Doc? Isn't that a good sign?" Duke inquired.

"Generally, yes. But at least when he was unconscious, he wasn't hurting. Unfortunately, the pain is intolerable, and I can't give him anything more for it with surgery around the corner. It's hard to see, even for me; he's barely handling it. I'm not sure it's a good idea for you two to see him before the surgery."

Duke was silent at that response, accepting the recommendation but feeling every sympathy for his young friend in pain.

Steve was also silent, but in a way that reminded Doc of a caged bear. He was not to be held back. _You don't tell Steve McGarrett he can't do something, not when it's this important._ Changing his mind, Doc spoke up."Steve, if I let you see him, you'll know right away that he's not up for questions about the accident. He only needs reassurance at this point, and a little strength if you've got any to spare."

Grateful for the reprieve, Steve conceded, "No questions, Doc. Only encouragement. I promise."

"I'll just wait. Tell him I'm here rooting for him, though," Duke offered.

"Will do," Steve responded as he walked away with Doc toward the examination room.

As he caught up to Dr. Bergman, Steve stopped the good doctor and asked quietly. "Does Danno know what the surgery might involve?"

Doc did not look at Steve as he walked and answered. "He knows, Steve."

5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O

So many odd sounds greeted Steve as he entered the exam room behind Doc. Such a quiet place, but so noisy at the same time. Machines whirred, IV's dripped, the heart monitor beeped at a fast pace. Yet the sound most distinctive of all was that of fast, heavy, hitched breathing punctuated with painful moans from the patient who was the center of the attention of two nurses in the room.

With the patient's lower body nearest the door, the first thing Steve saw was the heaps of formerly white, but now bloody, cloth and sheets and compression bandaging cradling and covering Danny's legs. One nurse was gently wiping at the area, keeping it as well shielded as she could to prevent the patient—and his visitor—from seeing the damaged limbs.

At the far end of the gurney, Steve could see the unmistakable curly hair that was characteristic of his friend. Danny's head thrashed from side to side with each moan of pain, and he was trembling. Even though he was receiving oxygen, Danny was holding his breath frequently, letting it out, then holding it again, apparently as some irrational defense against the pain.

Doc approached Danny and spoke to him, "Danny, Steve's here. He wants to see you just for a moment."

Danny's head stopped thrashing long enough to hear Doc and then look toward the other blurry person who had entered the room. "Steve," he said.

"Hey there, aikane. I'm here. Duke's here, too—he's right outside." The gentleness with which Steve spoke shocked even him, so much so that he found he had tears in his eyes for the state of his friend. Coming closer, he noticed how Danno's fingers gripped the white sheet which covered him with white-knuckled tightness and how his face dripped with sweat from the exertion of managing the pain.

"Hey," Danny struggled to speak. "Sorry about… all this. …You've got… better things … to do…."

"Yeah, like sleep! And it looks like I'll have to find somebody to cover for you for a couple of days. Think you can get well by then?" Steve teased, trying to take both of their minds off the pain.

"I'll see… what I… can do…," Danny said between trembling breaths. He was starting to thrash his head again against the pain when Steve put his hand over one of his white-knuckled fists. Danny turned his hand over to hold Steve's and squeezed it so tightly, it temporarily went numb.

Doc's concerned voice echoed in the room, "Danny, try to regulate your breathing. It doesn't do any good to hold your breath against the pain."

"I'm… trying…." Lifting his head and attempting to look down toward his damaged and painful limbs, Danny's voice panicked, "I need to see my legs! I can't move them! If I could just move them, they would feel better!"

Steve tried his best to encourage him. "Listen, Danno. Just hang on. You can do this."

Seeing Dr. Bergman on his other side, Danny spoke urgently to him, "Doc… how much… longer? What… what are we waiting for?"

Steve glanced up at Doc whose face showed much empathy but no surprise at the amount of pain Danny was suffering.

"The surgeons should be here any minute to check your legs, and then we can put you under for surgery."

Sweat dripped from his brow, and Danny's eyes closed tightly for a few moments, then opened and traveled over to look at Steve again. "And you always thought… I'd get hurt… surfing."

Steve chuckled a little, even with his watery eyes. "Yeah. Who knew you'd wipe out on the Pali, instead of the Pipe?"

"And I thought… taking a drive… to clear my head… would work. It… doesn't." As he spoke, Danny's face cringed in discomfort.

Steve turned more somber as he remembered hearing about the events of the previous evening, before the accident. _Just as I thought. He was upset, took a drive, and crashed._

Realizing talking about the events with the lady he'd heard about would do Danno no good now, Steve changed the subject. "Hey, maybe you can try to sleep until the surgery?"

"Hurts too much." Danny closed his eyes as his struggle with the constant burning pain heightened. "Doc," he began, "just take it off. It hurts too much."

Steve's eyes darted up in alarm toward Doc, whose attention was further raised by the question, "Take what off, Danny? The sheet? The bandages?"

"No! My leg! My leg! Just take it off! I can't wait any longer!" His nearest hand was grabbing at Doc's jacket and tie.

"Danno, no! Don't talk like that!" Steve ordered as he tried to capture the flailing hand and calm his friend.

"We're going to try to save your leg, Danny. We'll do our best. The surgeons will be here any minute. Now you need to stay still," Doc demanded as he, too, pushed down the body of the increasingly thrashing patient.

"No! No! Let me go. Just let it all… go. If I… lose… my leg, Steve… I won't be… any good… to you. No good… to anybody." His fit was winding down into the persistent tense trembling that was so apparent when the two had first entered the room

Steve spoke softly but firmly and directly. "Nonsense, Danno. You're going to be OK, no matter what happens. You'll come out of this OK. I promise."

Spent and depleted, Danny grew quiet and sunk deeper and deeper into the ache of his injuries and his black frame of mind.

A doctor dressed in green scrubs entered the exam room, and Dr. Bergman sighed in relief and greeted him warmly, then told Steve, "Steve, it's time to go."

Grateful for the time he had been able to spend with Danno, Steve made up his mind to do as he was told. "One of your surgeons is here, Danno. I'll be here when you wake up." He peeled back Danno's fingers from his numb hand and replaced them back on the edge of the sheet.

Danny took a moment to try to focus on Steve's face. He wanted to thank Steve for being there. He tried to say something important, but the hole of anguish in which he was buried was just too deep.

Not understanding the vague stare and mumbled words from his friend, Steve simply patted Danno's shoulder and turned to leave.

Steve then nodded apprehensively at Doc, gave the surgeon a cold stare, and said firmly as he left the room, "Take good care of him."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The morning sunlight was beginning to stream in the windows of the surgical waiting room as Steve used the pay phone. Dialing the numbers given to him by Officer Osaka, Steve fingered the slip of paper as he waited impatiently for an answer to his call.

"Hello," said the female voice that answered.

"Hello. May I speak to Dr. Kay Oliver?" Steve asked. His words punched out her name with a mixture of irritation and an intentional attempt at intimidation.

"This is she." Her speech was predictably cultured and articulate. The British accent he detected was a surprise.

"Dr. Oliver, this is Steve McGarrett with Hawaii Five-O."

Clearing her throat, she responded with instant recognition of the name, "Mr. McGarrett? Oh, hello." At a loss as to why he might be calling her, she made the only assumption she could think of. "Are you looking for Danny Williams? If so, I'm afraid he's not here…."

Annoyed beyond reason with this mystery lady, and despite the lovely voice, McGarrett answered her, "No, I'm aware of that. In fact, you are the one I need to speak to."

Kay's mind leapt two steps ahead. _Oh, no, he's heard about the police call from last night! But why would he call me? What did Danny tell him?_ "Very well, then, what can I do for you so early in the morning, Mr. McGarrett?" She tried to sound helpful and calm, in spite of her dread of what he might be about to say about last evening.

Steadying his temper and restraining his desire to interrogate her about the "domestic disturbance" at her home, he consciously decided to ease his approach, for Danno's sake. "I'm afraid I have some troubling news. Danny Williams has been seriously injured in an automobile accident. I thought you might want to know."

Kay put her hand to her chest as she momentarily stopped breathing. "What?" She caught her breath, and her shock, anxiety, and fear were clearly evident in her voice. "An accident? No! How is he?"

To Steve's trained ear, she sounded sincerely upset. "As I said, his condition is serious. He's undergoing surgery as we speak. I'm here at Queen's Hospital in the surgical waiting room."

With no further thought whatsoever, she gasped, "He's at Queen's? I'm coming. I'll…, I'll be there as soon as I can. Will you still be there?"

Suddenly feeling this mystery lady did indeed share his own concern for Danny's health and best interests, he replied, "Oh, yes. I'm not going anywhere while he's still in surgery."

"Thank you, thank you for being there. I'm coming. I'm coming." She hung up without saying good-bye.

Steve was surprised by the click in his ear which concluded the brief conversation. At least it was to her credit that she seemed anxious for Danno's life. _She'd better be worried. I want to know what drove him to this._

5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O

Steve stood at the window of the waiting room, staring, thinking. Duke had gone into the office to cover for the team and let the rest of their colleagues know about Danny's accident and current condition. Steve thought about how he would need to call Lani in a while and check what appointments he had on the calendar-no question he was going to miss them today. She'd have to check Danno's schedule, too, cancel what she could, and have Duke cover the rest.

It was difficult to juggle the schedule, but Steve was not leaving the hospital until he knew Danno would be all right. _I need to be just here today and nowhere else._

He'd almost forgotten he was expecting the mysterious Kay Oliver to appear at the hospital any minute until he heard rushing footsteps and a female British voice speaking hurriedly behind him. "Mr. McGarrett? Mr. McGarrett?"

Torn from his thoughts back to harsh reality, Steve spun around to see her. Even though she seemed harried and had obviously been crying, here was an extremely lovely lady to match the lovely voice. She was petite, fair skinned, with beautiful light blonde hair done up quickly at the back of her head, with curling tendrils left hanging delicately down the back and sides. Even lacking a smile, which the worry had obviously replaced, she was a natural beauty-a grownup girl-next-door, with British breeding.

Despite his earlier irritation with the image of the woman whom he was at least partially blaming for today's circumstances, Steve could not help but initially greet her gently and kindly, seeing the obvious care she wore on her face for Danny's circumstances.

"Yes, I'm McGarrett. Dr. Oliver?" Steve said, curtly.

"Yes. Is Danny still in surgery?" she got directly to her point without any further formal greeting.

"Yes, he is. I haven't heard anything since they took him in." He was _almost_ glad he couldn't tell her any more to soothe her deserved apprehension.

Concentrating on McGarrett's face as she animatedly posed her many questions, she asked, "Tell me about his injuries. What are they doing in there?"

Steve wasted no talk or time on preliminaries. "His most critical injury is to one of his legs…."

Dismissing that, she persisted with more questions. "What else? Did he have any internal injuries? Was his head injured?"

Realizing she had not taken in the severity of his leg injury, Steve nevertheless answered her most recent question simply, "Just a mild concussion."

"That doesn't sound too horrible." She put her delicate hand to her chest and breathed deeply, as if for the first time since she heard the news. "You scared me to death over the phone. He'll recover, then?" Her blue eyes shone brightly and reminded Steve clearly of Danno's.

"The doctors are optimistic, but I don't think you realize what he's facing, Dr. Oliver." Irritated all over again at her minimizing Danny's injuries, Steve plunged in to set the record straight. "Yes, he's bruised and scraped and will heal from his concussion, but his lower leg was _crushed_ in the accident, pinning him in the car. They may not be able to save it."

For the first time since she arrived, her questions stopped, in her horror of what the doctors might have to do to save Danny's life, what it would do to him personally, and what responsibility she might have in what had happened to him. She audibly gasped, closed her eyes, and seemed as if she might collapse.

Steve rushed to grab her shoulders and arms and guide her toward a chair to sit. "Are you all right?" he asked out of his inborn gentlemanly nature.

After a pause, she regained her composure and answered, "Yes, quite, thank you. I'm not usually the fragile type, but I just can't believe what's happened. He might lose his leg?" She looked up into Steve's eyes as he towered over her and then sat beside her.

At Steve's affirmative nod, Kay put her fist up to her mouth to again calm herself. She straightened her face and her posture. "As long as he's alive—that's what is important."

After a few more moments, she spoke again. "I'm sorry, Mr. McGarrett, I didn't even introduce myself, I don't think. It's good to meet you finally, but I wish it had been under different circumstances. I've heard so much about you." At Steve's surprised look, she added gently, "You're a very good friend to Danny, as well as his boss. He thinks the world of you." She seemed sincere and spoke as if she knew Danny well.

Taken aback by her kind comments and how close she and Danny appeared to be, Steve could only add, "It's mutual." It was a pat but truthful statement, although he was feeling guarded and suspicious in his approach to this pretty lady.

Her thoughts immediately turned back to Danny's condition. "Did you get to see him before they took him into surgery?"

"Yes, I did, for a few moments in the Emergency Room. He was awake but in a lot of pain." Introducing the topic of the accident, he began, "He didn't say anything about what caused the accident, and it wasn't the right time to ask." He hoped she would begin to fill in the blanks of what else she knew, but his patience went unrewarded.

Kay fretted, "I wish I'd been able to see him before he went into surgery. Why didn't you call me earlier?"

Steve's eyebrows and defenses went up. "It was 4:30 am, Dr. Oliver. Besides, why don't you wonder how I knew to call you at all?" he said with a deceptive smile.

Kay hadn't stopped to wonder about that and innocently asked, "Did Danny ask you to?"

His eyes bore into hers. "No, he didn't ask me to call anyone. But I know you saw him last night—and that the police were called to your home." Steve was pulling no punches, despite the beauty of the subject of his interrogation.

She turned to give him a drop-dead stare but mentally reminded herself— _remember, Kay, this is Danny's friend and boss and a cop. He's just concerned about what happened._ Despite her self-talk, she lowered her face, lifted her eyes toward him, and answered brusquely, "Is there anything you don't know, Mr. McGarrett?"

"Oh, yes. Plenty. Like what you were fighting about that was bad enough to get my second-in-command almost arrested and then nearly killed on a mountain highway?" He laid it on the line, and he wanted answers, as a boss and as a friend.

"It wasn't a fight. It was a misunderstanding, and the reasons are personal," as she turned away from him. _He'll never let me get away with that, but what can I say? Not the truth, and not a lie. Say nothing._

"Uh-huh." _This isn't going to be easy_. Steve stood and began to pace, as time ticked away in silence between them.

The morning wore on into afternoon. Other families waiting on surgical patients came and went. Members of the Five-O ohana and other colleagues dropped in to check on Danny or update Steve on work-related matters. Otherwise, Steve and Kay were mostly quiet, not eager to re-open their brief argumentative banter of before. Finally, they were the only ones left in the waiting room.

Steve decided to open a peaceful conversation to pass the time and calm his increasing anxiety as no word came from surgery. "So, how long have you known Danno?"

Warmed by Steve's attempt at casual conversation, Kay smiled in remembrance. "I've known Danny for ages. We met at Berkeley."

"College? Really. That was a long time ago."

"Look, I have evidence," as she dug first into her purse, then into her wallet, and pulled out a photograph. "See, that's the two of us. I was a freshman, and he was a sophomore." The photograph was of a young tom-boyish Kay with blonde bobbed hair and a young Danny seated beside her, talking. There was no question it was them.

Steve took the photo and studied it closely. "That's definitely the two of you. It reminds me of when Danno started with Five-O—he looked like such a kid, but on the inside, he was sharp and gutsy."

Kay opened up a little. "We were just friends, all through college, in fact. I was such a kid myself—it never occurred to me that…. Well, anyway, he graduated and came home to Hawaii. I stayed on to go to graduate school there. We lost touch."

"Did you come to Hawaii because he was here?" he probed gently.

Kay shook her head vigorously. "Oh, no, no. I just needed a job! I was hired here at the University and had been here a year before I looked him up." Her demeanor turned regretful.

Steve was glad he was at least achieving a decent conversation with Kay. The old thought occurred to him— _you can draw more flies with honey than vinegar_ , or so they say. He needed to know all he could learn about Danny and Kay and what happened last night, but his worry over the length of the surgery was also getting to him. Talking helped. "What do you teach?"

"British Literature. Shakespeare, to be exact. Isn't that quite appropriate?" She smiled genuinely but distractedly.

"Yes, I guess so."

Kay broke off the pleasantries. Thinking back about her time with Danny, she worried aloud. "Danny has always been so athletic. We used to play lots of tennis in college, and he loved baseball and still loves surfing. What will happen to him if he loses his leg?" She tilted her head back trying to keep the tears from flowing, but gave up and turned to look at Steve. "And what about his job?"

Steve sighed aloud, "I don't know. Let's try to think positively…."

Kay nodded and grabbed for some nearby tissues for her tears. "Look at me. I'm a mess again. I've got to get straightened out before some of my former students happen upon me and find me in a pile of tears. That wouldn't do—you work hard to become an authority figure, instill a little fear in the young people, and then ruin it in a personal moment of weakness, you know what I mean?"

"Oh, no, I wouldn't know a thing about that." He looked at her and laughed. She laughed, too, at him-the man of steel, among the most-feared in the Islands, by the bad guys anyway.

"Oh, yes, quite. You indeed have a reputation yourself. I read about you and Danny in the newspapers all the time." She canted her head toward him and then said, "But I have it on good authority that you have a personal side. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here at the hospital, spending your entire day, worrying about Danny."

Embarrassed, Steve retorted, "Don't tell anyone, Dr. Oliver, or I'll have to deny it. Besides, Danno would do the same for me-and he has, through the years."

"Please call me Kay." She extended her right hand toward him.

He accepted her handshake. "Call me Steve." He caught himself feeling warmth toward this lady, whom he had earlier blamed for this entire mess. He realized that perhaps she deserved the benefit of the doubt. _She and Danno definitely have a longer history together than I ever knew. Something must have really gone wrong for them last night._

His reverie was interrupted as he spotted Doc tiredly approaching them. Steve stood up expectantly. Following his lead, Kay stood also, with some unnoticed difficulty, and followed him as he approached the Doctor.

"Doc. How is he?" Kay came up beside Steve and listened intently for the Doctor's answer.

"The surgery was extensive and lengthy but went very well. The specialists were able to save Danny's leg," he smiled.

Steve looked at Kay and smiled as she smiled back. He quickly redirected his attention to Dr. Bergman. "Thank you, Doc. That's the best news. But you sure were in there a long time."

"It was a tough surgery, Steve. There was a lot of damage, not just to the bones, but to the surrounding tissue and blood vessels." Doc continued admiringly, "Dr. Pearson, especially, did a masterful job repairing that vast damage. I honestly am not sure that a lesser surgeon would have been able to save the leg, but he was determined. Danny is going to have a long recovery, probably more surgery, definitely a lot of physical therapy. And in the immediate future, we will have to watch him for complications. He'll be in ICU for a while."

Kay asked, "Is he awake yet?"

"Yes, he did awake from the anesthetic, but his pain was still quite overwhelming. I've given him more painkillers which have essentially put him back to sleep. You can see him if you like, but he won't know you're there. And, I'm afraid in ICU, the visits will have to be brief."

"We would like to see him," Steve indicated toward himself and Kay. Then, he stopped to make a quick introduction. "Oh, Doc. This is Danno's longtime friend, Dr. Kay Oliver. Kay, this is Dr. Bergman."

"DOCTOR Oliver?" Doc inquired, as he shook her hand.

"Yes, but I'm not a medical doctor. Ph.D. I wouldn't do anyone any good at all in a medical setting," Kay insisted.

"I'm not so sure about that. I'll bet that you would do Danny a world of good if he were able to see you now," Doc shared, warmly.

 _I wish that were true_ , Kay thought. _But if he's asleep, I could see him without upsetting him._ "I don't know about that, Doctor, but I would like to see him."

"Fine. Follow me."

An elevator's ride and a short walk away was the ICU. After a considerable wait and idle chatter as Danny was brought up from recovery, Doc, Steve, and Kay came upon Danny's bedside having to avoid the tangle of wires from monitoring devices, tubes from IV's and catheters, and pillows and blankets keeping him propped and warm. Doc kept his distance allowing Steve and Kay the opportunity to get close to the patient, one on either side of him.

On his right side, Steve touched Danny's cool arm and studied his aikane's face. The memory of how his face had looked in the ER as he struggled with the horrible pain of his injuries was still too fresh. He tried hard to replace that memory with this new, more peaceful, visage.

On his left side, Kay took advantage of a nearby stool to sit by Danny. She held his hand and stroked it as he slept. She wanted so much to lean her head down on his chest to just be close to him, but she restrained herself. In silence, she talked to him, in her head, as if he could hear. _Danny, get better soon, we need to talk. Please don't leave me. I need you. I love you._

Her tears fell easily again—it seems they always did these days—and dropped wetness onto his bare arm. She wiped it away with her free hand and stood up. Despite her audience, she put her hand on his curly head and leaned over to plant a kiss on his bruised forehead. Then, she stepped out of the medical cubicle alone and carefully walked away from—but mentally fled—the room and her guilt at hurting him and causing him to hurt himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6  
**

"Good morning, you two." Doc's voice echoed in the quiet of the ICU waiting area as he addressed Steve McGarrett and Kay Oliver, who had spent the night on the spartan sofas between opportunities to hear about how Danny was progressing.

"Doc, how's Danno doing this morning?" Steve asked as he stood and rubbed his face to wake up.

Having also spent all night at the hospital monitoring Danny's condition, Doc Bergman encouraged, "His vital signs are strong, and there's been no unusual bleeding from his leg." Doc sighed deeply. "However, he's been awake at regular intervals just long enough to ask for more painkillers. That concerns me."

Kay stood up and wanted more information. "But with his injuries and the surgery, why does that surprise you, Doctor?"

Doc was clearly concerned. "With anyone else, it wouldn't." He addressed Kay primarily since she may not have been familiar with his long history of being the Five-O physician of record. "But I've had the unhappy privilege of treating Danny and his fellow detectives for years, and he's never been one to encourage any kind of medication or sedation. Wouldn't you agree, Steve?"

Steve raised his head to agree, "Yes, that is unusual for him." Steve replied as he shifted on his feet in apprehension.

Doc looked toward Steve and encouraged, "His last dosage of medication is about to run its course, and he'll be waking up. Steve, why don't you go in and see what you think."

"Gladly, Doc.!" Steve had not seen Danny conscious since the surgery and wasted no time in heading off to see his friend. Then, he turned to looked back. "Kay, are you coming, too?"

"No, I… I think I'll wait here. Too much company might disturb him, and… and he might be more comfortable seeing you alone," she stumbled through her excuses.

"Very well," Steve conceded with a glance toward Doc. Although he felt suspicious at Kay's reluctance to see Danny, he didn't dare miss the chance to see him for himself and continued toward Danny's location in ICU.

With McGarrett out of sight, Doc turned around to Kay and suggested, "Why don't you have a seat, Dr. Oliver," as he guided her to an isolated seating area with more comfortable chairs. "I wanted to have a chance to speak with you privately. Have you known Danny and Steve long?" he asked gently.

Kay seemed to innately trust Dr. Bergman. She saw no ruse in his questions, so she responded honestly. "I just met Steve yesterday when he informed me about Danny's accident." She breathed deeply and poignantly. "Danny… I've known Danny—forever, it seems."

Doc continued, "Well, I know you're concerned about Danny, as we all are, and… correct me if I'm wrong, but you've been here at the hospital at least 24 hours straight, and I doubt you've eaten much. Correct?" With a small nod and a smile that he was being so thoughtful, Kay confirmed her round-the-clock vigil. "Isn't that a little too much for someone… in your condition?"

Astonished, she looked up at him, not knowing what to say. In the next moment, she knew denying it was no use. It was becoming too late for that. She smiled a wary smile at the doctor, "How did you know?"

He smiled broadly, perhaps a little wickedly. "I'm a doctor. If you'd been a jewel thief, it would have been Steve who would have noticed. But me—well, I have a sixth sense for all things medical." Doc was genuinely concerned for her condition and how she was wearing herself out. "Now I see your ankles are swelling. You need to get off your feet for a while."

"But something might happen with Danny while I'm gone," she fretted.

His retort was quick and sure. "Something might happen with you if you don't get some rest. In the meantime, give me your phone number. Give Steve your phone number. We can call you if necessary. You can come back after a while."

She _was_ tired. Convinced that it would be best to go home for a break, she pulled out one of her University business cards and a pen and wrote her home phone number on the back. She beseeched him, "You promise you'll ring me if anything happens?"

"Absolutely," he reassured her kindly.

She rose from her seat, but then stopped as she stood. "Dr. Bergman? Another thing. Not everyone knows about my 'condition'—except Danny. Would you be so kind as to keep that in confidence?"

Blinking his agreement with his eyes, Doc said, "Of course, but it won't be long before everyone will know. A muumuu only goes so far…."

Chuckling in a nervous way, she turned to leave but first responded, "Thank you, Doctor, for everything." She kissed the crusty older man on the cheek, making him blush.

5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O

Steve McGarrett arrived at Danny's bedside just in time to see the patient's ocean blue eyes flutter open slightly. "Danno? Danno? It's Steve. How are you?"

His response was slow in coming. "Rough. My leg feels like it's been through a meat grinder." Then his eyes opened wider as in panic he remembered his condition. "Steve, do I still have my leg?! Tell me the truth! Is my leg still there?" as he weakly reached down the side of his body trying anxiously to touch it.

Rushing to reassure him and catch his flailing hands, Steve hurried to say, "Yes, yes. Easy. The doctors were able to save your leg. You were in surgery a long time, bruddah, but you're going to be OK—you and your leg."

Breathing out and tightly shutting his eyes, "Yeah, now I remember. Doc told me before…." His thoughts came slowly as he tried to reconstruct his conversation with Dr. Bergman. "But it's gonna take a long time before I'm well…."

Steve reached out to remind Danny that's it was all good news, in spite of the current pain. "Yeah, but we'll take that any day over losing you or over you losing your leg." The positive thought seemed to register with Danny as he nodded, but something dark and wounding was still hanging over him.

Danny seemed to be listening to Steve's reassurances but then interrupted. "Steve, would you ask the nurse for some more pain medicine. It hurts…."

Empathizing with the pain but having heard Doc's words about Danny's unusual reactions following his surgery, Steve tried to dissuade him. "Danno, Doc thinks you need to try and stay awake for a while." Trying to distract him, he added, "Say, listen, are you hungry? I can get Duke to sneak something in for you—maybe one of your favorites. What would you like?"

Danny was deadpan in his response. "No, nothing."

To keep Dan's attention off the pain, Steve changed the subject, even though it was a potentially touchy one. "Danno, you should know that I've had some company here in the hospital while I've been waiting for word about you—a very worried lady named Kay Oliver."

Danny closed his eyes tightly again.

"Danno," Steve plunged ahead, "I know about the police call to her home the night of your accident. She isn't talking, though, about what the argument was about." Steve paused for a reaction but got none. "Care to talk about it?" Danny was silent, so Steve continued. "I want you to know something. This lady cares a lot about you. She came right away when she found out about the accident, and she's still here. Wouldn't you like to see her?"

"No. No. I just want to sleep. Call the nurse, please, Steve?" Danny was getting agitated, and that was the last thing he needed.

Steve leaned back away from his friend and backed off from pushing food, questions, and a certain British woman his way. "Sure, Danno, I'll ask for more medication for you. I hope it helps." He pressed the nurse's call button.

As they impatiently waited for a response from the busy nurses, Steve heard Danny speak very quietly, almost as if to himself. "What am I going to do?"

Taken aback at Danny's heartfelt spoken thoughts, Steve consoled, "What do you mean, my friend? You're going to get rid of this pain and heal that leg, that's what."

Still quietly and tentatively, Danny spoke again in negative tones. "Yeah, eventually. Doc said it could take a year… or more."

Steve was reaching for the bell to ring for the nurse again but stopped in midstream. _A year? Or more? He had no idea. Doc hadn't told him that._ He tried to collect himself so he wouldn't sound so surprised when he spoke.

"I guess it takes time to heal properly. Lots of physical therapy. So, it'll take a year, Danno. Better a year than not at all."

Desperation was settling in, as deep as the wounds in his leg. "But I can't do my job…. I can't live my life… for a year… or more… and then… what will be left to come back to?"

Unfortunately, Steve knew what he meant and knew he would feel the same way if he were in Danny's position. But, he didn't have any answers. With a reassuring squeeze of his arm, Steve just said, "We'll work it out, Danno. We'll work it out."

A long silence followed as they waited for the nurse to answer the call, and Steve wondered if Danno might have fallen back asleep, despite his restlessness from the pain.

Then Danny's voice from the bed came quietly from beneath closed eyes and pained expression. "Don't blame Kay, Steve. This is not her fault."

Steve's eyebrows shot up in surprise and doubt. "Is that so? Are you sure you're not just trying to protect her, Danno?"

With absolute conviction, Danny answered, "She doesn't need anyone to protect her. She can take care of herself." 

5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O

Another twenty-four hours of Danny's pain-wracked sleep and Kay's vigil wore on. Steve went back to the Five-O offices, but he kept re-appearing at the hospital whenever the opportunity presented itself as if he were drawn there by a magnetic force. Steve went in to see Danny as often as the doctors would allow, but Kay would not. She wanted to be close, to know he was recovering, to be there in case he wanted to see her, but she was not going to intrude when she might be the last person he would want to see. Finally, again at Doc's urging, she considered her health and went home for a decent night's sleep.

The pre-dawn hours of the third day after the accident brought an urgent message from the hospital to both Steve and Kay to return quickly. Something was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7  
**

"What's happened?" a panic-stricken Steve said as he entered Danny's ICU room, as nurses and attendants filed in and out of the room. Kay Oliver was already there, hovering out of the way at the back wall, looking weary and alarmed.

Dr. Bergman motioned them both away from the sleeping patient. He spoke softly. "We've had a rough night. Danny started having severe pain in his chest. Scans showed he had blood clots in both of his lungs."

"Blood clots? Because of his injuries from the accident?" Kay asked.

"Yes-that, and the surgery. It can happen after any surgery, but especially when a normally very active person is injured and confined to bed-his body can't adjust to that lack of movement it's used to." Doc was clinical and frank. "On top of that, the damage to the vessels of his leg has the potential to create all kinds of vascular problems, including the clots."

"So, what do you do about the clots, Doc?" Steve asked worriedly.

"The injections and blood thinners we've given him should dissolve the clots, but we have to watch him very carefully and make sure his leg doesn't bleed too much." Doc shook his head in frustration. "It's a delicate balance. His blood has to be thin enough not to clot again but thick enough not to bleed out through his wounds."

The still present danger to their friend hit Steve and Kay hard. They both turned toward him in sympathy and heartbreak. "You've got him back on oxygen again." Steve observed, more than anything just to have something to say to distract himself from the bubbling emotions in his gut.

"Yes, but that's an improvement. He was on a respirator at least part of the night. We've just taken him off," Doc added.

"A respirator? Why?" Steve and Kay both seemed to ask simultaneously, as their anxiety for Danny escalated.

"He couldn't breathe!" an exasperated Doc almost shouted, but in a restrained way so as not to disturb Danny. "You really don't understand how close it was. He easily could have died if either of the clots had reached his heart-at which point, _right here in the hospital_ , we could have done very little to help him."

Steve was stunned. Kay covered her mouth with her hands in distress. "Oh, my goodness! I can't believe this is happening! He was fine just a few days ago."

Steve couldn't hold his vehemence in any longer. He whirled on Kay like a beast and exploded. "Yeah, he sure was, until you showed up! What did you fight about? Huh? You're the one who sent him around that mountain upset enough to lose control and nearly kill himself!"

Kay was stressed and exhausted and in no mood to shoulder any more blame than she already carried. "Me? I never wanted him to get hurt! And, what about you? You work him to death so that he never has a life of his own-only Five-O matters! No family, not ever, after all these years! What kind of life is that?"

The response tumbled out of Steve without concern for the lady or the audience. "Oh, come on! He's a great cop because he wants to be! It's the life he's chosen!"

Kay was not to be blamed by someone who she felt had taken full advantage of Danny's devotion for many years. "And how many times has he been hurt in the line of duty? Too many! This is my fault? Whose fault was it before when he's been shot, or kidnapped, or knocked out by some suspect?"

"Dr. Bergman!" called one of the nurses at Danny's bedside. Doc turned immediately from the two sparring visitors toward the patient.

"Stop!" came a small raspy voice from the bed. "Stop!" Danno put his one free hand up over his ear and angrily whispered, "Stop, both of you! Go away and leave me alone!"

Weak though it was, the sound of Danny's voice from the bed got everyone's attention. Both Steve and Kay started toward Danny until Doc eyed them both menacingly and motioned them toward the door, opening it for them. "Out!" he said, roughly. Both followed his unyielding command, and he turned to remind the nurse to stay with the patient until he could get back.

Now it was Doc's turn. He faced the two well-meaning visitors with an angry stance. "Look! I know I may be a little cranky at the moment, but you see I've been up all night trying to keep Danny alive. If you two want to play the blame game, I'd appreciate it if you'd do it out here. You're not helping my patient! Don't make me sorry I even called you up here! And while I'm at it, I'll remind you that it'll do no one any good, especially not him, to have two people who care so much about him fighting, especially in his presence. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to check on my patient!"

Doc turned around to reenter the ICU room. He got halfway inside, came back out and pointedly activated a sign just outside the door that plainly read, NO VISITORS, reentered the room and closed the door soundly behind him.

As he turned his attention to his patient, Doc had to take several long moments to visibly calm down from his tirade. He drew a chair up close to the bedside and spoke to his patient only inches from his face. "Danny, you certainly have some hot-headed friends, but they're gone now. Are you all right?"

"Yeah," came the weak voice.

Summoning as much calm as he could muster, Doc told him, "Last night, Danny, the pain you suffered came from some blood clots in your lungs, but we've got everything under control. Don't worry. You wanted to sleep before; that's what you need to do now. Relax."

"Yeah. Sleep."

5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O

Outside in the ICU waiting room, a stiff but repentant Steve McGarrett broke the silence between himself and Kay. "Well, I suppose, for Danno's sake, we should try to get along. Managing to get ourselves kicked out of his room isn't helping him. I apologize for my outburst, Dr. Oliver."

Initially trying to ignore her waiting room companion, Kay caved to his gentlemanly apology. "I'm sorry, too. He's quite right. We're not doing Danny any good by arguing." She turned to face Steve. "You've got to believe me, Steve, I'm not perfect but I wouldn't have had Danny get hurt for anything in the world. If I had known what was going to happen that night, I would have done anything to keep him out of that car, even if it meant having him arrested for… trespassing!"

Ever the interrogator, and not quite responding to her apology, Steven began, "You haven't even been in to see him since he's been awake. Why?"

"What's the point? As you well know, we fought grandly the last time we were together," Kay spoke regretfully.

Steve grasped onto the mention about the argument at her home. "And just why is that? What did you fight about?" Steve hoped against hope that he would get his lingering questions answered.

Kay responded hotly. "It's none of your business, Mr. McGarrett. It's personal between Danny and myself. You don't need to know, and you won't know." After staring him down, she slowly turned away in sadness, "Besides, he apparently wants to see neither of us now."

Mollified for the moment that maybe Kay was right that he didn't need to know their personal business, Steve said, "He will see us. Just give him time. He's had a rough night, and we didn't have the best timing in pinning blame on each other publicly for things that have been mostly Danno's choice, not ours."

"Maybe," she responded. Holding back her tears with deliberate effort, "I feel so bad for him. Everything has gone so wrong, so quickly."

Thoughtfully and kindly, Steve put a compassionate hand on Kay's shoulder, breathed heavily, and softly agreed, "I know."

5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O 5-O

Another twenty-four hours had passed, this time more peacefully than the last, and Danny's medical records showed he was improving, at least on paper.

Dr. Bergman pulled up a chair and sat down near Danny's hospital bed for a friendly chat.

"Danny, if you don't start moving around a bit more, you're going to be here a lot longer than you want to be-longer than you already are in for. You're not eating, you're not trying to stay awake or interact with people..." Dr. Bergman was worried about his patient and trying to appeal to his logical side—and his longstanding hatred of hospital confinement.

Danny stared sadly but clearly into Doc's wise old eyes. "My leg hurts, Doc. It's just easier to take the medicine and sleep the pain away, you know. Doesn't anybody understand that?"

"Since when have you guys from Five-O taken the easy route? Usually, it's a judgment call for what's best, not what's easiest," Doc said as he raised his bushy eyebrows in rebuke.

"It's different this time. I'm down for the count. Beached. Maybe for good." Danny's mood was dark, and his attitude was hopelessness.

"We don't know that. Yes, the damage to your leg is very serious, and it's good that you can face that, but-it's not a foregone conclusion that it will end your career and your active lifestyle. But it might if you just… give up. Come on, Danny, I know you. This isn't you, at all."

Danny surprisingly raised his head off the pillow to look at Doc directly and react hotly. "Why do you keep telling me that? Yes, it is me! If this is my reaction to a terrible situation I've never been in before, then yes, this is me! This is how I handle it. Just let it be."

"Danny, there are certainly people who care about you who want you to rally to this challenge, who don't care if you have two good legs or not. I'm just one of them. Steve and everybody at Five-O is behind you." Then Doc took a chance to bring up the name of another friend. "And what about the lovely lady who's been here so consistently, concerned for you? Dr. Oliver?"

Danny covered his mild surprise at the mention of Kay's name. "I know. People care. Thanks."

Doc pursued his own line of questioning since Danny was not being very forthcoming about the importance of his relationship with Kay. "And what _about_ Dr. Oliver, Danny? Don't you want to get better for her sake?"

Taken aback about why he would say such a thing, Danny asked genuinely, "Why would I?"

Doc was becoming flustered at how much to say, not wanting to overstep his boundaries of medical care or friendship. "Because. Don't you want to be around for... well, I want you to be around to... have the pleasures-and the challenges-of fatherhood!" he said quietly, but emphatically.

Danny was more than shocked that Doc knew about Kay's pregnancy and wondered what else he thought he knew. "Fatherhood? What did Kay tell you?"

Doc shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Nothing. Not a thing. She didn't have to. I could tell. I am a doctor, you know."

Danny laid his head back down on the pillow in understanding and frustration and started to set the good doctor straight. "Well, you arrived at some incorrect conclusions along with your medical diagnosis, Doc. She's going to be a mother, but I'm not going to be a father," he firmly and absolutely declared.

"You're not? Well, I assumed..."

Danny interrupted, "Sorry, Doc, not me."

Slightly embarrassed at his misstep, Doc recovered enough to follow up. "Oh, well, I... I still think you need to consider that she apparently thinks a great deal of you."

"Yeah, sure." Unfortunately for Doc, Danny was determined to dwell in his negative thoughts. "Look, she doesn't need to be hanging around here. Can't you tell her that? I really don't want her here. In fact, I don't want anybody here." He shut his eyes, and said, "Just tell everybody to go... to go home."

"If I'm not mistaken, Danny, you've already told them that yourself. Whether they'll listen or not is up to them." Doc leaned back in his chair, more concerned for his patient than before. He resolved to order a new prescription for an anti-depressant, knew it would take some time to work, but also wondered if that were really the answer...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Heavy as lead. That's what his body felt like at this very moment. He couldn't have moved if he had wanted to—which he didn't, yet nothing was holding him down except the barest of crisp, white hospital sheets.

Danny was awake but only just. He was floating in and out of merciful sleep, with the help of the pain meds for his serious injuries. His eyes fluttered open, then closed. Open. Clos… _No wait there's someone here. Who is that?_

"Danny Williams, you get up from there this instant!" came the chirping voice from the blurry visage. "I come all this way, and you're going to sleep right through my visit! Wake up!"

 _"Aunt Clara?"_

"Yes, it's me, Danny. It's so good to see you! Are you surprised?"

 _"Yeah! You can't be here…."_

"Oh, I know, the sign says visiting hours are restricted in ICU, but I'm your only family! I'm worried about you. You've been in that bed entirely too long, and you're getting weaker by the hour. Now come on. Perk up!"

 _"Aunt Clara, it's good to see you, too, but I really don't want to talk right now. You don't understand what I'm dealing with."_

"You mean that silly accident you had in that sports car of yours? Well, you should have known better than to be out that late at night."

" _What if I can't go back to work? What if I can't walk again? My life as it was may be over. How can I just perk up and be `fine' when I don't feel like I have a lot to get well for? What I really want to do is just … give up."_

"But that's exactly what you must not do! Besides, that's not like you at all. You've always had a can-do attitude. Like me! You must wake up every morning and attack the day whether you've got two feet… or four wheels… under you. Oh, dear…, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say, but you know what I mean."

 _"But my career is… all I've got."_

"Nonsense, Danny, think about Steve. He's your friend. And Duke…."

 _"Yes, they're my friends—they're great, but… Well, take Steve, for instance. He's my boss, he works all the time, and we're friends because we work together. Otherwise, I'd probably never see him."_

"Never underestimate the power of friendship, my boy. You'll be surprised by their loyalty, I'll bet. I remember so well when I didn't get that starring role I wanted when the play I had taken on the road finally made it to Broadway. Oh, the unfairness of it all! So many of the other actors took their roles to the big city, but not me. But do you think they forgot me? Absolutely not! Why, it just melts my heart when I think about…."

 _"Aunt Clara, I know, I know. You're right. My friends are good friends. I shouldn't get discouraged. Maybe if I hadn't been so career-driven, maybe if I'd have had a family, I'd feel like I had something to live for."_

"Danny, dear, there's too much joy in life to waste any day feeling sorry for yourself. Besides, you've never been one to be without company when you wanted it. There's no reason that has to change now. What about Kay? She loves you, you know."

" _How do you know about Kay?"_

"I know lots of things you don't give me credit for because I'm an old woman. I've been around. I've got two eyes… and a heart. I know love when I see it."

Danny looked at her, really looked hard at her. He could see her so clearly now, yet the room remained blurry. She had always had such a sweet face—one he loved, admired, and cherished. Her silken white hair piled up on the top of her head with little curls at the side gave her a slight angelic appearance. She wore an orchid lei just like the one he had given her on her arrival when she last visited him in Hawaii.

Soon he sat up, feeling not unwell at all. He even felt hungry. He turned and found he could dangle his injured legs off the side of the bed. Turning his attention back to her in amazement, he began, _"Aunt Clara, you make me feel so much better. But…, you can't possibly be here. Last year, you… well, you… passed away… didn't you?"_

"Oh, yes, I suppose I did. It was a glorious exit, wasn't it? But you know me—always up for an encore!"

Danny Williams' eyes fluttered open again to reality as he lay flat on his back in the dimly lit hospital room.

Maybe he would try a little harder tomorrow. Maybe he would ask to see Kay.

" _Thanks, Aunt Clara."_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Finally a bit stronger, despite himself, Danny was moved out of ICU into a regular hospital room. He was awake more often now, trying to move around as much as his leg would allow and cooperating a little more with the medical staff. He was less depressed but despite his more positive attitude, he found himself angrier. Angry at no one in particular—maybe at himself the most for getting himself in this untenable situation. Maybe his love life wasn't going to work out, but he usually had his work to occupy him, to give him a purpose. Now he didn't even have that.

Steve and his other friends from work had been by regularly, though, once Doc Bergman had decided to allow him visitors again. Kay had not. Steve and Doc often told Danny about her frequent appearances at the hospital, her questions about his condition and his future, but she had not been in to see him. He wondered what Steve and Doc must think about this woman standing just on the fringe of this drama, failing to quite walk all the way on stage but never quite exiting either. Was she waiting for a cue from him?

He thought, perhaps, it was time to see her again. Remembering the way they had last parted on her front steps was painful to think about. He had a vague memory, too, of catching a glimpse of her the night he nearly died of blood clots, of her and Steve yelling at each other, and telling them both to go away—again, not a pleasant thing to recollect.

She might still love him. Their pleasant visit at her house before the horrible accident, her reported vigil at the hospital, and Doc's and Steve's certainty in how much she cared about him all pointed to that possibility. Still, she carried another man's child. Who, who could it be? He had a suspicion—but surely it couldn't be.

His thoughts circled around and around, although it was late and he knew he really should be sleeping. The doctors and visitors were long gone but suddenly the door to his room opened in the darkness. The bright light of the hall made her face difficult to see, but he could tell it was a woman, but not a uniformed one.

"Hello. May I come in?" came the sweet, quiet voice with the British accent.

But it wasn't Kay.

Danny sat up a little higher in the bed, with a grimace at the movement, curiosity getting the better of him. "Yes. May I help you?" _She must work here. And… does everybody these days have to have a British accent?_

"You're Danny Williams, aren't you?" At his nod, she admitted, "I thought so. I just arrived, and I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I came here directly from the airport."

As her face became clearer in the room's dimness, he saw the resemblance, and the light of realization dawned on him. He knew who this was. "You're Elizabeth, aren't you? Kay's sister?" *****

"Yes." Putting her hand out to formally shake his, she added, "It's so nice to finally meet you, after all these years. How ARE you? Kay has been so desperately worried about you."

Shaking her hand, he replied, "I'm…better, but WHY are you here?" Suddenly he was thunderstruck by a terrible thought. "Is Kay all right? Are you here because something's wrong?"

Reassuringly, she answered, "Something's wrong, Danny, but not with her. She's quite all right."

Releasing his breath heavily, Danny spoke again, this time disapprovingly. "I know you didn't come halfway around the world because of my accident."

"No, not exactly." Elizabeth stood gracefully by his bedside, holding her purse low in front of her with both her hands, nervously. "I came because, well, because recently when my life was crashing down around me, Kay gave up everything to be with me and help me, and now she's the one who needs my help."

Concerned again for Kay's health, Danny responded, "What do you mean? I thought you said she was all right."

"She IS all right, Danny, but what is wrong is what you are thinking about her." With that, Danny calmed and listened intently as Elizabeth implored, "You're wrong about her, terribly wrong."

Danny's face took on a very skeptical look. "Maybe you don't know the whole story."

Without missing a beat, Elizabeth retorted, "I could say the same thing about you. I've come to straighten you out about just that. Kay won't tell you, but I will."

"I'm listening," as Danny drew closer to hear her.

Calmly, almost sweetly, Elizabeth spoke the truth, hidden until now. "Kay is pregnant with my late husband's child."

"Harry! I knew it! I suspected it! How could Kay do that? How can you defend her—knowing what you know?!" Danny was furious.

Putting her hands up toward him to forestall his continued rant, Elizabeth continued her story. "Danny, don't be angry! You are so, so horribly wrong, Danny, if you believe she was unfaithful to you with my husband. I KNOW that my husband was never unfaithful to me. That child is a gift from Kay to me and my late Harry."

Danny blinked in surprise. "What? What are you talking about? If what you say is true, then you are deluding yourself about what went on between them."

Nonplussed, "No, no," Elizabeth said through a smile. "Unfortunately, after years of trying, I could never have any children of my own. But, you see, medical science is a marvelous thing. Kay underwent a medical procedure in London to get pregnant, and I knew about it from the beginning." ******

To Danny, this seemed ludicrous, and his suspicions continued. He didn't know if such a thing were possible. He listened politely, hoping to be convinced Elizabeth was not delusional and that there was indeed a good reason for her good faith in her sister and her late husband.

"I owe it all to Kay that since the death of my husband I can look forward to the birth of a child later this year. I will raise the child as my own." Realizing Danny's doubts in all she was saying, she pleaded urgently. "Oh, Danny, please believe me. Kay couldn't tell you any of this because we wanted it all to be secret, just a family matter. That's why she left Hawaii, to have this procedure and to be with me and Harry before he died." She smiled again with utter sincerity that made Danny believe that at least SHE believed everything she was saying. "I'll always be grateful to my sister for… well, for so much."

He could not think of a thing to say to her that wouldn't sound like he doubted her sanity or her faith in the two people she loved most in the world.

"Please believe me. It's all true. And more than that, this was all Kay's idea! She heard at the University about the medical research and the procedures that were being done in England, and she suggested it to us."

"Now that sounds like her," Danny said without thinking, almost to himself. He turned his attention back to Elizabeth directly and finally said, more as a statement than as a question, "And you came all this way to tell me this."

Elizabeth continued, "Yes! It was a very small thing, really. I know you won't believe her, even if she would have been able to bring herself to tell you. It's too important that you believe me. You see, she loves you very much. She always has."

Danny blushed and smiled. Remembering the words of Aunt Clara, he said, "You're not the first one to tell me that."

"That's because it's obvious to everyone, except you—because she left you behind in Hawaii to come to England, because she's carrying another man's child and wouldn't tell you the whole story—all for me."

Still, Elizabeth was not done. "And Danny, I didn't know that she didn't plan to tell you until she called about your accident. She's already sacrificed so much, I can't let you be yet another of her sacrifices."

Danny stared out the dark window and was very quiet for such a long period that Elizabeth became concerned. "Danny, are you all right?"

Emerging from his deep thoughts, Danny snapped his attention back to his visitor. "Yeah, sure." After a moment, he asked, "Elizabeth, do you think that Kay would see me?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it." Elizabeth cocked her head toward the door, "In fact, she's just outside. I insisted she come with me."

"Would you ask her in, please?" Danny asked sheepishly.

With that, Elizabeth left, closing the door gently.

It was several minutes later that the door opened again. Kay walked in and stood tentatively just inside the door. "Hello, Danny. How are you?"

He smiled and sat up as best he could, still anchored to the bed by his outstretched damaged legs. Propping himself up on his fists, he juggled to free one hand and extended it out to Kay. "Come here."

Kay did as directed and came closer until he grabbed her hand with his, pulled her into a one-armed embrace. She buried her head into his shoulder and cried, as did he.

 _* In my imagining of this storyline, Elizabeth is portrayed by Juliet Mills, the real life older sister of Hayley Mills. Juliet guest starred in the original Hawaii Five-O episode,_ _ **"**_ **Termination with Extreme Prejudice** _ **"**_ _in 1975._

 _** The first known successful in vitro fertilization was_ _in 1978 in the United Kingdom. Birth by IVF and a surrogate dates closer to the mid-1980's, so I stretched the history timeline backward somewhat for this storyline!_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Steve McGarrett was tired after a long day at work but knew he needed to go by the hospital to see about Danno. He was no longer spending long hours at the hospital since Danny was no longer in danger, but he was discouraged by his friend's slow progress. There was progress, yes, and he was getting stronger but the prospect of it taking a year to mend his crushed leg and broken spirit looked more and more realistic every day.

Despite his skill as a detective and highly inquisitive nature, Steve had not pushed either Danno or Kay any more to divine the reason for the rift between them that preceded the terrible accident on the Pali. For once, he felt that he needed to give his friend some much needed time and space.

Truth be told, though, he was also afraid to become involved in an emotional aspect of his friend's life that had apparently shattered him as much as the accident had shattered his leg. The shadowy existence of Kay Oliver was not to be dismissed, though, as she had been diligent in her vigil, if not in being in Danny's actual presence. Lately, with Steve's absence from the hospital, he was rarely even running into Kay and did not know whether she was spending time there anymore.

Steve opened the door to Danny's room and was at first startled to see the bed empty and neatly made. Scanning over toward the window, he found reason to smile broadly as he saw Danno sitting up in a wheelchair with his most damaged leg propped high. "Well, isn't this an improvement. You're sitting up! Congratulations!"

Reaching out to shake the hand extended in overly gratuitous congratulations, Danno shook it, and replied, "Thanks, and you have no idea what an accomplishment it is, and how good it feels!" His smile was genuine and so very welcome.

With the unexpected improvement in Danny's condition, Steve forgot his fatigue. "So, it looks like a few more days of hospital food, then you'll be out surfing again, huh?"

"I wish, but it's going to take a little longer than that. The surgeons were by earlier. They said I'll be here a while, then I'll need to go to a rehabilitation center. I'm sorry, Steve, but I'm still down for the count as far as work is concerned. They can't even give me an idea of how long the recovery will take at this point."

Steve pursed his lips and nodded in acceptance.

Danny pursued his concerns. "So, what are you going to do, Steve? You and Duke can't continue to carry the load with just two detectives. I'd like to come back eventually, but it will be a while."

Steve began with a serious tone. "I want you back on the team, Danno. There's no question. No matter how long it takes, you've got a place to come back to. But in the meantime, I'm going to have to add to the team. I hope you understand that."

Sadly but absolutely, Danny said, "Sure I do."

Steve's tone lightened, as he saw the old Danno coming into his sights again. But his concern for his friend never completely left as there were so many unanswered questions about his future. "So, what are YOU going to do? You know Duke and I will help you in any way we can."

Danny seemed ready to get down to business in talking about his future, finally. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. After I get out of rehab, I think I might go out of town for a while, if I can work it out with the physical therapy I'll need. Besides, you and Duke have your hands full with running Five-O."

Feeling as though Danny were trying to lift any burden of responsibility for his care off himself, Steve discouraged him. "Why? Where would you go? You're probably going to need a little help getting around, aren't you?"

Danny was somewhat leery of the reaction he would get from Steve about this but plunged on. "I thought I'd spend some time in England with Kay while I'm recovering, and…."

Steve McGarrett smiled broadly, leaned backward with his neck extending out so his eyes could seemingly look beyond the ceiling deep into the sky above. "Oh, I see! I was wondering when you would mend those fences." Shaking his head, he added, "You know, Duke can be a wise old soul sometimes, Danno. He told me something the other day, that we fight the hardest with the ones we love the most. He said he knows that from being an old married man."

Danny and Steve had a good laugh. "She is a lovely lady, even if she did almost get you arrested. I think it would be time well spent, Danno." Then, on second thought, he said, "You are coming back, aren't you? England can be a bit dreary compared to Hawaii, don't you think?"

Agreeing, Danny replied, "We plan to." Then came the time to speak a little more deceitfully than he should, but had to. "She has some _business_ in England she needs to attend to. Her sister's there, and well, she's still on sabbatical. She has a book and a… _project…_ underway that she needs to finish before we return, but we'll be back, both of us."

Taking his story at face value and still smiling, Steve approved. "Uh-huh." *******

 **PAU**

 _*** Thus ends yet another explanation for Danno's absence in the 12_ _th_ _season! He was recuperating in England, with Kay!_


End file.
